Conflict of Random Nut-heads (CORN)
This series is still in progress, thus will be needing edits in the future. I will be allowing fans of this page to edit. Just do not include any pointless or false information. Conflict of Random Nut-Heads (CORN) is an animated camp made by the user Pacothediscoking. The sign-ups were made on November 24th, 2012. After being filled in less than 4 hours, the camp started the very next day. The camp consists of 3 teams. One team consists of original BFDI contestants (who got in Season 2), one team consists of original Inanimate Insanity characters, and the third team is a team of recommended characters, regardless of whether they got in to BFDIA or not. There will be debuts, and returns on the way later in the season. The camp is currently on its 4th challenge. Basic summary Challenge/ Elimination # 1 The CORN camp (known as an Unnamed Camp at the time) started with 30 competitors on November 25th, 2012. Since the camp was still unnamed at the time, the first challenge was to come up with a camp name. Out of the 30 competitors, 24 of the 30 did the challenge, which was 80%. After the good, the bad, the personal, and the harmful names, it turns out that TV won the camp naming challenge with the name CORN, which was short for Conflict Of Random Nut-Heads. He also won both a win & an immunity token. That meant the team of recommended characters won, sending Teams BFDI and Inanimate Insanity to a double elimination. However, since Donut did not do the challenge, he received a penalty of being up for elimination. The 5 people who did not do the challenge from the 2 losing teams each received a penalty vote. At part 1 of the double elimination, all the members of Team BFDI who received votes, and Donut went to the Cake at Stake place. Because of that, it was revealed that Needle, Pencil, Spongy and Tennis Ball did not receive any votes. The next 4 people safe, with 1 vote each were all of the remaining girls, along with Rocky. That left Coiny, Firey, and Donut, the 3 people of that bunch who did not do the challenge, left with the fact that 1 would leave the game. That person would not be Coiny, as he only got 4 votes against him. Between Donut and Firey, Donut received an undetermined vote amount, sending him to Team I.I's part of the elimination. Firey, on the other hand, received the most votes at 5, and was sent to the TLC as the first loser of the season. At Part 2 of the double elimination, Donut was joined at the Cake at Stake place by every member of Team I.I except for Marshmallow and Paper, as they did not receive any votes. Out of the 8 original members of Team I.I who received votes, the only 3 who received 1 vote were OJ, Pickle, and Taco, making them all safe. Donut also received 1 vote, and was safe. At 3 votes each, Lightbulb and Paintbrush were both safe, making Bomb, Salt, and Pepper the bottom 3. Due to not doing the challenge, and his penalty vote because of it, Bomb was eliminated, sending him to the TLC along with Firey. As soon as that happened, an explosion erupted inside the TLC. Challenge/ Elimination # 2 For the next challenge, the characters had to answer 9 questions relating to stuff that happened on BFDIA, hoping to get correct answers, giving them the letters needed to unscramble a 9-letter word. The team with the highest percentage of correct words wins immunity, sending the other 2 teams to elimination. The 1st person to get the word looked for will receive a Win Token. In the results, there were revealed to be some extra rules that were not mentioned in the challenge video. To put it simply, the contestants would gain a point for their team whenever they answered a question correctly, and an extra 10 if they found the scrambled word. The word ended up being triumphal, with Needle, Spongy, and Donut being the only 3 people to get it. However, Needle got it first, and received the Win Token. The 7 people who did not do the challenge were Pencil, Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Taco, Fries, Gelatin and Robot Flower earning them strikes, plus a spot up for elimination, and depending on the results, a penalty vote. Based on the rest of the results, it was revealed that Team BFDI won, and that Donut was immune due to his perfect score. That left Pencil, Team I.I & the recommended characters (with the exception of Donut) up for the 2nd elimination. At the elimination, it was revealed that the cake was key lime pie. TV chose not to use his win or immunity tokens. It was a good call for TV because TV was one of 6 people out of the 19 people up for elimination, who did not receive votes. The other 5 who did not receive votes were Marshmallow, Paper, Pickle, Book, and Ruby. From Team I.I, Paintbrush, Pepper, and Taco all received multiple votes. From the recommended characters team, the only person who got more than 1 vote was Evil Leafy, who actually did the challenge. Pencil also received more than 1 vote due to being the lone member from her team up for elimination. Pepper and Taco were both safe at 2 votes, along with Evil Leafy, leaving Paintbrush & Pencil as the bottom 2. In a tie vote at 4 votes each, the Speaker chose who to eliminate, with that being Paintbrush since it has not proven itself, and being a confusing character due to the mystery of its gender. With that being said, Paintbrush was the 3rd eliminated. Challenge/ Elimination # 3 In the next challenge, we decided to give to the contestants for the Christmas time of the year, and for being able to survive past the 1st 2 eliminations. With that being said, there were 30 presents available to the contestants. However, they may only choose 1 present. Inside the presents could be a point value from 0 to 25, a win token, an immunity token, a mystery prize, or a combination of the win and immunity token, along with the mystery prize. The goal of this challenge is to be the team that walks away with the most points. Which ever team gets the most points wins immunity, and will watch the other 2 teams face elimination. Also, to make the game equal, 1 member from Team BFDI, and 2 members from the recommended characters team would have to sit out of the challenge. At the challenge results, each person chose a present. The lucky present containing all 3 tokens was present 23, which Gelatin, Paper, and TV chose. Tennis Ball got a win token from his present. In the end, due to some of the excused players, along with some of the bigger scores, it lead to Team I.I with their 1st win, except for Salt, due to not doing the challenge. In terms of strikes, Robot Flower would get her 2nd strike, while Lightbulb got her 3rd, putting her up for re-sign ups. Pepper was also put up for re-sign ups due to her original user quitting. Their users would later be determined to be Thedomster90000 and Gdogbanks. After that, the new voting process began, with people typing their votes in the comments of a comment-approval voting video instead of the usual PMs, to make the vote counting easier. For the elimination, it was Golf Ball, Pencil, Match, Rocky, Spongy, Salt, Donut, Robot Flower, TV & Yellow Face who received votes. Feeling worried, TV used 1 of his immunity tokens. However, he wasted it since he only got 4 votes, which would've been the 2nd most. Either way, he got the prize for the elimination, which was a candy bar. Rocky, Spongy, Pencil, Match & Robot Flower all received 1 vote, making them all safe. That meant only Golf Ball, Salt, Donut, and Yellow Face received multiple votes. At 2 votes, Yellow Face was safe. By a vote of 3-3-12, Salt was the 4th contestant to leave the game, and the 3rd person from Team I.I to leave. Challenge/ Elimination # 4 The 4th challenge was to go through 10 sets containing 10 paths each. If at any point someone guesed a wrong path, they had to do the entire thing over again, and a point will be deducted from their final score. Scores at the end will depend on speed & luck. Also, for every person who did not do the challenge, 20 points will be deducted from the teams fnal score. The person with the highest score from the challenge will get a win token. When the results came, it turned out that a 10x10 set was too annoying to put the contestants through, so a 5x5 set was used instead. And because so few people finished, it, only the people who finished everything gained immunity. In the end, only Coiny, Rocky, Tennis Ball, Evil Leafy, Donut, Needle, Pickle & Marshmallow were able to finish the challenge. Donut ended up receiving an immunity token due to receiving a perfect score in the challenge. At elimination, the votes were spread out, as Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Pencil, Pepper, Taco, Fries, Robot Flower, Ruby, TV & Yellow Face all received votes, a total of 10 contestants. Because of there being 10 contestants who got votes, there were 9 Flower cakes broght to the elimination area to be given out as prizes. Feeling worried about being targeted due to his token amount, TV decided to use his other immunity token. It turns out that he only received 2 votes, which would have made him safe. So with both his immunity tokens wasted, TV left the elimination area. From Team BFDI, only Pencil received more than 1 vote, which meant Golf Ball and Ice Cube were both safe at 1 vote, and got a Flower cake. Taco was the only other person to get only 1 vote against her. That left only Pencil, Pepper, Fries, Robot Flower, Ruby, and Yellow Face still with an undetermined fate. The Team I.I losing streak of players came to an end, as Pepper only got 2 votes. Ruby ended up receiving only 2 votes as well, and was declared safe. By a vote of 4-3-3-3, the rest of the people on the reccommended characters team was safe, sending Pencil to the Tiny Loser Chamber. Challenge/ Results/ Elimination # 5 Noticing that the reccommenders team was too strong, a decision was made to have 3 new teams of 8 be made. But with 3x8 being 24, and with 25 contestants left, another elimination was needed to make the teams equal. That meant the next challenge was going to be an instant elimination challenge. The contestants would be placed on the new teams depending on how well they did in the challenge, so that the teams were equally matched. In the end, the only 3 people to not do the challenge were Golf Ball, OJ, and Robot Flower. However, 2 seperate scandals of cheating came out. The 1st was that Papers user was controlling the OJ character throughout a certain amout of time in the game. Since the announcer did not feel like having re-sign ups, OJ was the instantly eliminated contestant, placing Golf Ball on Team 1, and Robot Flower on Team 2 to complete the set of teams. The other form of cheating came when Golf Ball reportedly used fake accounts to sign up to be Lightbulb and Peppers users in the re-sign ups. Fortunately, none of the reported fake accounts ended up making the cast. As punishments for cheating, Paper and Golf Ball would both receive a penalty vote at their next elimination. Challenge 6 The original contest was that the 3 new teams would compete against each other in a Battleship-type game, with the winners of each team facing off in an ultimate game, with the winner from each team facing off in the final round to play for team immunity, while the other 2 teams would face a double elimination. However, the challenge was scrapped due to taking too long, and was replaced with going through 3 mazes. Before the 3 mazes challenge began, a random draw for immunity began, with Coiny being the victor (in reality, we just needed to find a decent excuse to explain him being excused from the challenge :p) This made Firey, who reportedly heard the entire thing from the TLC, very angry. From the challenge, we had Tennis Ball, and Rocky gain immunity from team 1, Donut and Paper getting immunity from team 2, and Pickle, and Needle gaining immunity from Team 3. Everyone else, except Coiny, faced a double elimination, where the most voted person from each team would be at risk of getting voted off, with the 2 most voted of the 3 getting eliminated. Contestant/ Elimination Table Category:IDFB Camp